


Why do you have a kitten

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Toothless Is A Cat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Jack avait tout prévu depuis plus d'une semaine. Mais il avait fallut que cette saleté de sac à puce vienne tout gâche.





	Why do you have a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Jack avait tout prévu depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait acheté des bougies, demander de l'aide à Aster pour le repas, il avait acheté la bague, avait pris une semaine de congé exprès, rien que pour ça. Quand son petit ami était rentré, il avait était surpris par la pénombre de l'appartement uniquement illuminé avec des bougies, puis par la table somptueuse qui avait été dressé. Jack avait été le parfait gentleman, il avait fait de gros effort pour ne pas faire de blague, pour qu'Hiccup passe un bon moment. Puis à la fin du repas, il lui avait récité le plus beau discours possible (dont il était capable, combiné aux efforts d'Aster, North et Varek) et avait conclu sa demande en mettant genoux à terre et en ouvrant l'emballage de la bague de fiançailles. Hiccup avait été tour à tour surpris, ému, en larmes. Il s'était jeté à terre aussi et avait embrassé son petit ami. Jack avait pris la peine de disperser des pétales de roses un peu partout dans leur chambre, pour rajouter du romantisme. Après une séance de câlin massif, ils étaient arrivé sur le lit et Jack s'attaquait à la tâche de recouvrir le cou de son fiancé de baiser tout en prenant soin de le déshabillé. Hiccup gémissait, s'accrochait à lui et semblait lutter contre son envie pour qu'ils prennent leur temps cette fois. Jack le savait, il ressentait la même chose. Il glissa sa main sous l’élastique du boxer du brun et lui murmura, joueur :  
-Tu veux que je l'enlève ?  
-Bien sûr… Ah… Pourquoi tu demandes ?  
-Comme ça…  
Le brun gémi en sentant son petit ami lui mordilla l'oreille.  
-Et tu préfères comment ? Que je l'enlève avec les mains ?  
Il fit courir ses dents sur la veine du cou.  
-Ou avec mes dents ?  
Hiccup gémit plus fort.  
MIAAAAA !  
Tous deux s’arrêtèrent et tournèrent doucement la tête vers la source du bruit. Quelques semaines avant, Hiccup avait eu la bonne idée de trouver un chat au bord de la route, sous la pluie. Il l'avait ramassé et il l'avait ramené chez le vétérinaire. Pendant les examens, il s'était pris d'affection pour lui et l'avait ramené chez lui. Jack n'avait trop rien dit, indifférent, mais si cette sale bestiole l’empêchait de s'envoyer en l’air, ça serait une autre histoire.  
-Je crois qu'il veut qu'on joue avec lui.  
-Mais non, contra Jack, à c't'âge là, ils jouent tous seuls.  
Il attrapa un pétale de rose et le fit tomber devant le chaton qui se mit immédiatement en chasse après.   
-Tu vois ?  
Il se remit à l'embrasser tout en descendant sa bouche de plus en plus bas.  
GRAT GRAT GRAT  
Hiccup se pencha et vit que le chaton escaladait le lit.  
-Oh, regarde c'est trop mignon !  
Jack l'attrapa pour le remettre au sol.  
-Faut pas l'autoriser à monter ou il va prendre une sale habitude.  
Mais le chat se remit à escalader les couettes.   
-Saleté de bestiole !  
Le chaton s'amusa à jouer avec les poils de jambe de l'argenté avec les griffes, le faisait crier de douleur. Puis quand il s'en lassa, il alla voir Hiccup, qui rigolait en trouvant ça trop mignon, et frotta son museau contre sa joue. Il se roula en boule dans son coup et s’endormit aussi sec.   
-Oh, il est trop…  
-Stop. Si tu dis mignon je m’en vais. Sérieux, pourquoi t'a voulu avoir un chat ?  
-Il est petit, Jack, il a besoin d'attention.   
-Moi aussi, j'en ai besoin, d'attention !  
Mais Hiccup lui fit juste un petit sourire d'excuse et s’écarta. Il attrapa le chaton et sortir de la chambre. Jack, énervé se laissa tomber sur le lit.   
''Saleté de sac à puce !''.


End file.
